User blog:SnowGem/Minor Wiki Changes (May 10, 2014)
Hello there fellow moviestars and contributors! As you may or may not have noticed there have been many minor changes to the wiki lately. Since the changes are so small and most are posted on the wikis twitter account I originally had no intentions of making this blog post but with the now much larger amount of these minor changes I figured I should. Open the change log Wait! You don't have to read this entire log. This is a change log with detailed information for those who want it, the most important changes that may affect you are posted on the community message. In no specific order Wiki Clock - At the top of every page you'll now see a clock in wiki time. Mind that this clock is wiki time, meaning it follows by the UTC time zone(as it says) and not your time zone. Edit Intro - You can now edit just the intro of a page by clicking the down arrow next to "edit" and then "edit intro". This will not work in all namespaces but it will work on all articles. Message Greeting - You can now edit and view history of your message wall greeting and history of your message wall right from your message wall. Mind that you'll only see this on your message wall unless you're an admin. Wall Notifications - This should now more closely resemble the look and feel of MovieStarPlanets messages and notifications. Back to Top Button - There is now a button that you can click to go back to the top of any page you were on. This button may seem a little glitchy right now, I plan to look into further customization of it soon. Mind this button is on the bottom toolbar, if you don't have it up you won't see it. Server/Flag Templates - You can now easily add a flag to any page by using this template. Read the template documentation for more information. See regularly sized flags and full sized flags. Mind that these should not be used on any moviestar related articles for the time being. Future community discussion will be covering this. Vandalism and Reverting Reminder - When checking the history of any page you'll now see a reminder about vandalism, how to undo it, and a note to report it to an admin. NewlyCreatedStub - There is a new template for the NewlyCreatedStub message, see updated how to. This template directs users to the help blog, logs the articles mark date and due deletion date, and notifies the user that the message is pre-written. Cleanup Template - You can now mark an article for cleanup with this template. Mind that you should not go around spamming this to articles, try to mainly add it when you're already editing the article or when it's falsely removed. Social Sharing Buttons - Some of you may remember that these were previously on our wiki(they were slightly different at the time) but then no longer appeared, I finally figured out my mistake with adding the code so they should now work properly. Large Images in the Lightbox - Some of you may be familiar with an issue in which clicking on a very large image to view it in the lightbox resulted in you seeing only a portion of the image. Although you could fix this with going back and forth to images, it was annoying. With a minor change I made to the CSS of the lightbox this should no longer be an issue but still show the max height possible for your screen. Off-site Thumbnail - The wikis off site accounts thumbnail has been changed to an icon which better represents MovieStarPlanet and the wiki. This image was created by the moviestar Impact and I. Mind there are two versions of this image(one all blue and one with purple), you may or may not come across both of them. If you want updates about all further minor changes please check the twitter widget on the main page. You do not have to follow us or even have a twitter account to view it. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to comment below. I hope you enjoy these new things and of course, happy editing! Please let me know if: You have any technical problems that you feel may be a result of these changes so I may look into them. You feel I've left a certain minor change out so that I can include it. You dislike or want any of these things removed so the community may vote on it. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Updates Category:Staff Blog Posts